Get On the Piano
by Bethofbells
Summary: SMUT! per this prompt: During the episode "Pretty Man" Danny tells Mindy to "get off the piano" while Adam is playing (and again when Adam and Danny are playing). I need someone to write a smutty fic where he tells her to "get on the piano" so they can fornicate like the horny little buggers they are. HOPEFULLY MINDY IS NOT ACTUALLY READING THIS BC AAAHHHHHHHHHH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the much awaited smut/piano prompt. I was supposed to include another smut prompt in this one, but it didn't feel organic, I guess I'll just have to write another one shot (or tack a second chapter onto this one with a more "generous" danny, if you know what I mean ;)) As always leave reviews (as a guest if you're too embarrassed to admit to reading smut :P). I enjoy writing it for whatever reason, and would love to hear what you think.**_  
_

_Cliff. He's the one, not Danny. Stop it. _She paced back and forth in the hall. What the hell was she doing here? This wasn't right. She should just go home and respond to one of the dozen text messages Cliff had left her and make up with him and live happily ever after.

But no, she was here in the hall in front of Danny's apartment, pacing back and forth like a crazy person, getting angrier and angrier with each passing second. Damn Danny and his soft lips. His soft yet insistent lips. She felt a thrill go through her, the same one she'd felt as he pressed up against her, carrying out his patented Danny-Castellano-ass-grab. Fuck.

They'd broken apart abruptly when the flight attendant had barged into the refreshments area. Well, not immediately when she'd barged in. They'd been a little preoccupied and hadn't realized they were being interrupted until a very loud throat clearing followed by 'excuse me' echoed through the air.

Mindy had been panting, her hand on Danny's belt buckle, frantically tugging at it, desperately turned on by his sudden seizing of control. He'd pinned her to the drink cart, spreading her legs apart with his knee, closing the space between them completely.

God, even thinking about it was sending sizzling shivers of warmth through her limbs as a heat pooled between her legs. Damn Danny. She'd never even known he had it in him to do something like that. What had he been thinking? She'd made her way back to her seat while Danny took a few moments to 'compose' himself in the restroom.

The rest of the flight had been awkward, finally culminating in a stilted conversation where they'd both agreed to forget what had happened. And what the hell had that been about?

He'd returned to her side, sitting beside her silently. Just as she was about to voice any of the thousand questions running through her head, he'd starting talking in a decidedly un-Danny-like fashion. Babbling really, about turbulence and letters and impulsiveness. The long short of it had been an apology. He'd fucking apologized. It was the apology she should have been demanding, one that she should have appreciated, but it just made her mad.

Unable to articulate why her feathers were so ruffled, she'd merely nodded and looked out the window, pointedly ignoring him for the rest of the flight. And that's how it had been for the entire week they'd been back in New York.

Except for the dreams. Oh god, the dreams were awful. Well, actually, they were wonderful. She felt a flush creep up her neck as she thought about them. They were the most inappropriate dreams, ones that made her day to day interactions with Danny pretty much impossible.

Each night she was accosted by scenes of the two them intertwined, slick with sweat and writhing together. So far in her dreams Danny had aggressively taken her in the office, at the hospital, in his shower, at the gym, in the park, and even once at the top of the Empire State Building. She'd woken up on the cusp of climaxing more times than she could count. In all of the dreams he'd completely taken charge, shutting her up with his kisses, stripping her of her clothing as his hands roved all over the place.

The frustration she felt each time she woke up made her bury her face in her pillow and scream. This was so unfair, and the worst part was how seemingly unaffected he was. She'd see him in the office, her breath would get short, and some sense memory would set her blood pumping, making it impossible for her to coherently speak. She found herself ducking out of a room seconds after he entered it.

It had all come to a head today at the office. They'd shared the elevator on the way to work, neither saying a word. The silence was unbearable. "God, Danny, say something?" She'd broken, for the first time unable to escape his unsettling presence.

"What? You're the one always talking. You're the one who's been strangely quiet lately. I'm just doing what I always do. You're the one who's being weird." He'd gotten close, too close, and hadn't moved away when he'd angrily tossed out the words.

She was breathing hard, for no apparent reason, and his eyes were burning as he stared her down. She reflexively reached up and grabbed his face, yanking him down to her, crushing her lips against his. He hesitated for only a second before lifting his own arms and crushing her to him, his hands sliding up and down her sides, grasping at her hips.

But her phone had started ringing, the buzzing vibration tingling against her side. Danny had pulled away as she reached in to answer it. She looked at the screen, not realizing Danny was being unusually nosy and looking along with her. It was Cliff. Just as she'd been about to hit 'ignore' and turn her attention back to Danny, the elevator doors had opened and he'd stormed out. He'd avoided her the rest of the day, leaving early before she could catch him.

And, to make things worse, Cliff had been texting her non-stop since they'd been back in New York, and well, who could blame him. That stupid, absolutely romantic, letter she'd sent him could only lead him to believe she wanted him back. And she did, right? She wanted Cliff. Sweet, not sweaty, not argumentative, not selfish Cliff.

Cliff, the man who'd never made her feel like molten lava beneath his fingertips, the man she'd never had one single sex dream about. Damn it, Danny!

Mindy was finally angry enough to actually do what she'd came to do. She stomped over to his door, stopping for a second when she heard the notes of some melancholic song tinkling through the door. So, he was sitting at is precious piano, sadly playing his lonely old man music, probably feeling sorry for himself for some unknown reason. She frowned and began banging on the door. "Danny, open up!"

The notes stopped. She waited, sure that he was on his way to answer her. Nothing. She banged again. "Danny, don't pretend you're not home, I can hear you playing pathetically bad piano." Her nostrils flared as she exhaled angrily. Still nothing. "Fine. Be a jerk. What else is new?"

She stomped off toward the elevator, slipping inside, feeling angry tears welling up. She hit the ground floor button and slipped her hand in her coat pocket as the doors began to slide shut. Her fingers brushed up against her keys, an idea materializing as she grasped the cool metal.

She lunged forward, stopping the door from shutting, making her way back to Danny's door as she fished her keys out of her pocket. As she paused in front of his apartment to pick out the key she needed, she heard the piano music playing again. She smirked to herself. She knew never giving Danny back his spare key would come in handy one day.

The key slipped in the lock easily and barely made a clicking noise as she twisted her wrist. She swung the door open dramatically, slamming it behind her. The piano playing stopped abruptly. Danny stared at her, alarmed.

She dropped her keys in the floor as she shrugged off her coat, tossing it aside too. He sat in stunned silence as she marched over to the piano, coming round to his side. She poked him in the chest in an accusatory manner. "Who do you even think you are?"

He shoved back from the piano, something suddenly snapping as he rose. "Are you kidding me? You break into my apartment after jumping me in the elevator this morning while dodging calls from your _boyfriend_ and you dare ask me who I think I am? Who do you think you are?"

"First of all, I have a key, so it's not 'breaking in,' and second of all—"

Danny interrupted her. "No. Shut up, just shut up. I can't do this anymore." He locked his fingers around her upper arms, putting her at arm's length. "You keep barging in. You barge into my office and drag me into your ridiculous schemes. You barge into my apartment and ask me ridiculous questions. Mindy, I need you to just leave me alone."

Anger sparked in her eyes. "Oh really? You're the one who selfishly _ruined_ my plans last week. You're the one who barged into my personal business and kidnapped me. Why the hell did you kiss me on the plane? You're the one who needs to leave _me_ alone!"

She was breathing heavily, her emotions close to the surface camouflaged by the aura of anger surrounding her. "What is it Danny? Just some sort of impulsive lust? Did the turbulence freak you out and make you want to do something 'life affirming?' That's what people do isn't it? Danny? Did you ruin my life because you got scared for _five_ seconds?"

He didn't say anything, his fingers still digging into her arms. He was breathing heavily now too, he clenched his jaw. "What's the matter, Mindy? Can't stop thinking about what might have happened if we hadn't been interrupted?" His voice came out huskily, his eyes dark with desire.

Her eyes narrowed. "You wish. You probably _are_ a selfish lover. I must have been having a psychic vision when I said that about you."

He released her arms, quickly shifting on hand to her ass and the other to the back of her neck, squeezing none too gently. "You want me to be a selfish lover, Mindy?" The words sent a thrill through her. He pressed her up against the side of the piano, grinding into her. "You want me to take what I want?"

She was speechless. For a moment she thought she was dreaming again. This was definitely a scenario that had played out in her involuntary fantasies. She let out a shuddering breath, unable to say anything. His hand released her ass and slid around between her legs, cupping her through the thin material of her pants, kneading. She sucked her breath in and clutched at his shoulders. She tried to say his name, but only mouthed it.

He caught her open mouth in a ferocious kiss, crashing his lips against hers, sucking hungrily. He pulled impatiently at her shirt, yanking it over her head, barely noting the buttons that popped off in his haste. She wasn't wearing a bra, she'd been trying to fall asleep when she'd given up and stormed over here, now she was standing before him exposed. Goose bumps chased across her skin as her nipples puckered.

He didn't give her any time to be shy, gripping her hips and lifting her to sit on the piano, he peeled off her pants. In a matter of seconds she was sitting on top of his precious piano clad in absolutely nothing, the cool lacquer finish chilly against her skin.

He took a step back, pausing to lecherously stare at her, feeling the full force of his arousal slam into him. He quickly divested himself of all garments and returned to the side of the instrument, reaching up to her.

He grasped her ankles, surprising her when he dragged her back across the slick surface to the edge. Her legs hung off the side of the piano, dangling in the air as she waited for him to make his next move. The breath she held squeaked out of her when he spread her limbs apart and without preamble slipped two fingers inside of her, testing the waters.

Her eyes drifted shut as she focused on the sensation he was creating with is deft fingers. She felt the tiniest of shudders course through her, a ghostly intimation of things to come. Danny felt her shiver slightly and withdrew. "You like that?"

She opened her eyes again, only to narrow them again when he didn't return to the task at hand. He smirked at her. "Of course you do, but I'm selfish, remember?"

He pulled her the rest of the way off of the piano, planting her feet firmly on the floor in front of him. They were standing extremely close, his erection brushing against her thigh. He pulled her against himself roughly, grasping the back of her neck once again to pull her face to his.

The kiss left Mindy panting, gasping for air as he released her, but before she could gather herself he spun her around, coming up behind her to trail hot kisses along her neck as he bent her forward positioning her hands on the piano in front of her.

He slid his own hands, now resting on her lower back around to her front side, gripping her along her rib cage. His fingers brushed the underside of her breasts and she whimpered. "Danny—"

"No talking, Mindy." He cut her off before she could say anything.

Surprisingly, she didn't talk. There were no words because that was the moment he chose to plunge into her, stopping all thoughts, paralyzing her brain. Her eyes fluttered shut as she gripped the piano in front of her.

He rocked into her, his pace quickening exponentially. His thighs slamming against her ass unrelentingly. She felt so close, yet so far away. This was the moment her dreams usually ended. If she woke up now, she would be hard pressed not to sob into the pillow.

"Touch yourself." Danny's voice was stilted because of his exertions, but forceful nonetheless. "I'm a selfish bastard. You'll have to do it yourself."

She made no move, and he reached forward and grabbed one of her hands, guiding it in front of her between her legs. "Do it, Mindy."

She glided her fingers between the slick folds, brushing against that most sensitive of spots in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. Her panting suddenly became more vocal, soft cries keeping time with their movements. She felt herself pass the point of no return, that point when the sensation pulsing through her became an unstoppable avalanche.

Just as she completely peaked, her body arching in an involuntary spasm, she heard Danny cry out and thrust into her one last time. He clutched at her, pressing his chest flush against her back, burying his head in the hollow of her neck. He bit down, unable to stop himself. He'd wanted to taste her for so long.

Feeling the sharp sting of his teeth on her flesh, Mindy's endorphin flooded body confused pain for pleasure. She felt one last aftershock pulse through her.

"Mindy, get on the piano." She suddenly felt like a limp noodle, her legs quivered and she knew she couldn't hold herself up much longer.

Before she could move or say anything she felt Danny's hands on her waist again, gentle this time. He turned her around and lifted her to sit on the piano once more. He leaned forward, his arms encircling her waist and his head at her breast. "I don't mean to be selfish, Mindy, but sometimes I don't feel like I have any other choice."

She lifted her arms up and cradled his head to her, running her fingers through the hair at his nape. She knew what he meant. They weren't exactly talking about what had just occurred. She sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit this, I was wrong. You're not usually selfish, and I feel like you get can maybe get a pass every once in a while."

He breathed her in. Nothing was really resolved. They were still at a bit of an impasse. He didn't know where she stood with Cliff, and he wasn't sure what she thought they were doing. The pretense of it just being a physical/lust thing was convenient at the moment, but Danny knew there would come a time when he'd really have to lay it all on the line. That time wasn't now though. He gathered her up and carried her to his bedroom, hoping to show her that he could most definitely be generous when he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. This isn't a type of smut i've ever written before, so we'll see how it turned out. Please feel free to leave comments or reviews. They really do mean a lot to me, and i feel like a broken record saying that over and over again, but it's true.**

CH 2

When Danny lifted Mindy off the piano she instinctively clung to his neck. This didn't happen. Guys didn't carry her from place to place. There wasn't a scrap of clothing between them, and she could feel the pleasant tactile sensation of the hair sprinkled across his chest brushing up against her skin. She shivered.

Danny felt her arms tighten around his neck as she nervously looked down. He laughed. "I'm not going to drop you, Min." He loosened his grip a little and playfully bounced on his heels.

She squeaked, clinging to him more closely, burying her head in the hollow of his neck. "Danny, stop it! I may have some padding to cushion the fall, but I still think it would hurt." He made his way across his apartment, the hardwood floor cool against his bare feet.

He laughed, sliding one hand down to her 'padding' and squeezing it lightly. "Hmm, some padding, sure."

She peeked back over her shoulder as he crossed the threshold to his room. "Although, it's not like this is a great height to fall from."

Danny narrowed his eyes, stepping over to his bed. He bent his head down to hers and gazed into the wide pools staring back at him. He smiled. He could kiss her. She would be completely receptive. She was softly compliant in his arms. He gave her a lopsided smile and tossed her into the bed.

She let out a little scream as she sailed through the air, landing softly on the mattress with her hair flipped over her face. She huffed out an indignant breath as she brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Do you even know how to be romantic?"

He felt himself smiling one of those full fledge smiles he so rarely felt the urge to give. Only for her. This particular smile was brought on by the image of her propping herself up in his bed, a place he never thought she'd be, well, naked anyway. "Sorry there aren't any rose petals. You didn't exactly give me any warning, storming over here for a late night booty call."

Danny waited for her to react to his calculated comment. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in the characteristic O-shape he'd seen so many times. He knew exactly what words were about to come out of it. "How dare you! As if I would even… seriously Danny, a booty call… who even does that? We're not 19 taking turns shotgunning beers and sexting. This isn't 2005."

Danny felt a little weight lift from his chest. He smiled at her oddly specific reasoning behind it not being a booty call. It was suddenly easier to breathe. "Then what is it, Mindy? We're not kids, you're right, and we're not in a relationship. Hell, I don't even know if you're available. What are we doing?"

She didn't know it, or at least he assumed she didn't know it, but he had been stuck in the past lately, occasionally bringing home uninteresting women for a quick lay. He didn't advertise it, because usually he felt like a colossal jerk afterward, and he never wanted Mindy to see him in the same light as someone like Jeremy.

It was easier with his one night stands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the slightest twinge of regret watching one of them leave. It didn't hurt. It wasn't hard. He continued to stare down at her. This was something completely different, and she had the power to tear him apart again, and yet he had this urge to push things with her, to see how she would react if he suggested it was casual.

He knelt down beside her on the coverlet, skimming his knuckles across the skin at her hip, sliding all the way down to her knee. She watched his hand, his last question still echoing in her head. "I'm not with Cliff, if that's what you mean. But, I know you..." She searched for the right word. "….engage in casual hookups, Danny, but I don't, or rather, can't."

His hand stilled and he frowned. What did she mean she 'knew'? "Casual hookups?"

Mindy felt suddenly self-conscious. She crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah, I mean, your neighbor, the girl from the club, and that totally thirsty girl from the art gallery."

Danny leaned back, breaking contact with her skin, a look of surprise on his face. "Thirsty?" She sounded jealous. He was reminded of the time he'd foolishly listed all of the jerks she'd dated as he stood across from her desk, gesticulating in an overly passionate manner. He could admit that jealousy had fueled that particular outburst, but he wasn't sure what this was on her part.

She was looking down now, her brazen confidence from earlier apparently gone. "Yeah, thirsty, she wanted your hot successful doctor body, ok? Get it?"

Wow, this was definitely jealousy. He didn't like seeing her confidence slip, even for a moment, but still, Danny felt giddy, a burst of pleasure chasing along his body. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt the impossibly wide grin spreading across his face again.

She looked up at him annoyed. "What is wrong with you? Why are you smiling like a weirdo? Danny, are you having a stroke or something?"

He reached for her, gently drawing her in for a kiss. It was soft and slow. He wanted to drink her in, to savor the feel of her lips against his. He pulled back reluctantly and she stared up at him in confusion. "You, Mindy Lahiri, are jealous."

She immediately put on her how-dare-you face, but this time the words came out. She blinked a couple times. "N-no… Jealous? Ugh… what are you talking about?" She swallowed. "So not jealous of your floozies. Your tall skinny gracefully bird-like floozies." She cringed. Damn it, Danny.

Danny reached out to her again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back against the headboard. "What's wrong with feeling jealous, Min?" He leaned down to drop a kiss on her collar bone. "I know I've done more than my fair share of it lately." He lowered his mouth to one breast, dropping kisses around her nipple while skimming the other with his fingertips. She shivered at his hot breath on her skin.

He looked back up at her. "It's why I don't even talk to Cliff anymore. It's always been why I hated Deslaurier. It's why I couldn't go to Josh's wedding with you, because even though you've both moved on, I still can't stand the sight of him." His hand skimmed lower, pausing to trace her navel. "It's why I lashed out at you in the desert."

His hand continued on its journey downward, stopping at the heat between her legs. She was staring at him, with lips parted in expectation. "Then the plane hit a patch of turbulence, and the fears disappeared, and I understood I needed to be more transparent with you. I needed to do something. All because I reached for you and you weren't there. I need you to be there, Min."

She frowned in confusion, slightly distracted by her own reaction to Danny's touch. "During turbulence?"

He was trailing hot kisses down the column of her throat while caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh with his wandering hand. She was severely distracted, but she never took her eyes off of him. He mumbled into her skin. "During everything."

She reached for him, pulling him to her as forcefully as she could, twisting her fingers through his hair. She kissed him like it was the first time and the last time all wrapped up together. She felt desperate, like she couldn't get enough. Thirsty? Ha! Dear god, she was thirsty. She was a shipwreck victim gulping at the ocean only becoming more delirious with each drink, not caring that the very thing she was drinking in only made her want more.

He pulled away from her, leaving her gasping, that impossible grin once again gracing his features. "Danny—"

Shocked at the way his name came out, all breathy and full of desire, she snapped her mouth shut. He leaned forward and dropped one last peck there before nudging her legs apart with his hand. He trailed wet kisses down her sternum, stopping briefly to attend to the soft flesh before him, before continuing downward.

She couldn't help herself, she whimpered at his touch. Feeling strangely wanton, she felt herself tilt her hips toward him in invitation. She waited anxiously for him to make use of his deft surgeon's hands. She felt him smile against the skin of her lower abdomen as he stopped to lay kisses there as well.

And yet he didn't make a move to accept her invitation, his hand still resting lightly on her inner thigh. She grunted in impatience as his kisses traveled lower. Her eyes flew open when she felt him kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh, first the right then the left. She knew what he was about now, and it scared her a little.

She reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Danny, you don't…. have to do that."

He looked up at her briefly, shooting a devilish look her way before turning his attention back to his ministrations. She felt damp in anticipation, even as she was a little anxious. No one had ever done it before. She probably never would have admitted it, but it was a little hard for someone to do when she spent the larger part of their love making attempting to hide in the dark. With Danny it was different. She never had to hide from him.

The thought brought her sudden clarity, and she relaxed a little, just in time to feel his hands slipping under her ass, pulling her closer to him. He paused, sensing her slight trepidation from before, giving her time to adjust to the idea of such intimacy. His tongue delved into her, parting the folds of her labia like water.

She gasped at the sensation, feeling the muscles in her stomach involuntarily contract at the pleasure. He continued, mercilessly. She began to pant, feeling a completely different kind of pressure building in her. She marveled at the difference in the feeling as his tongue laved at her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt inarticulate sounds issuing from her vocal chords.

She writhed beneath him, unable to control the little movements of her hips as the pleasure washed over her, waves peaking occasionally in little crests that caught her breath in her chest. The pleasure was almost unbearable, and she was astounded by the sheer endurance of it.

She was full on moaning now as Danny, in a finally coup de grace of sorts slipped two fingers inside of her, adding the final pressure needed to unleash the full force of her climax. She cried out, louder than she'd intended, as her toes curled and her back arched, lifting her away from the headboard.

She panted, trying to catch her breath, but not succeeding. She still quivered, not used to the sudden contraction of all the muscles in her body. Danny removed himself from his position between her legs, placing his hands around her hips and pulling her down into the bed, away from the headboard.

Mindy's thoughts drifted, her brain still not functioning properly. She laughed, breathlessly, when the phrase "full body orgasm" floated into her mind. She was sure she'd read an article in Cosmo about it at one point, completely scoffing at it, but the thought flitted away when she tried to focus on it.

Danny's arms closed around her as he draped one leg over both of hers. "Danny….. there just… and then… so many…." She sighed, giving up. She was still pretty incoherent.

He pulled her closer, tightening his arms as he breathed in her flowery scent. He dropped an affectionate kiss on her shoulder. "Speechless? Really? Remind me to go down on you more often."

She turned slightly in his embrace, just enough to look at his face. It was Danny. The same Danny that she'd known for so many years staring back at her with that crooked half smile. The same Danny she had wanted to slap on so many occasions for so many little things. The same Danny that she argued with on a daily basis. Danny, who had just given her the most mind blowing orgasm she'd ever had and then followed it up with a snarky comment to lighten the heavy atmosphere. She smiled back at him, blowing out a long gust of air, finally able to catch her breath. "Don't worry, I will."

She relaxed in his embrace, drifting on the edge of sleep, a floating sensation enveloping her. She still had a small little niggling question that wouldn't leave her alone. Without opening her eyes she voiced it. "Are we going to be doing this regularly?"

She felt him nod against her. "More than regularly."

She smiled, still not opening her eyes. "But we're not a booty call?"

Danny laughed. "Who even does that anymore? It's not 2005, Mindy."

"Or a casual hookup?"

"Nothing casual about it."

She smiled to herself, doubt completely eradicated. "Will you take me on dates?"

"So many."

She was enjoying herself now. "Will you choreograph more dances for me?"

"I'll quit the practice and study under Paula Abdul just to meet your dance choreography demands." He captured her lips in his and kissed her. Who knew Danny had so many different kisses? This was yet another one. So firm, yet sweet. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her face. "Really Mindy, I like us. I want to give it a real try."

She reached up palmed his face like he had hers, slipping over to play with his earlobe. "Me too."

She let her eyes drift shut again, feeling her breathing synch with Danny's, their breaths comingling as the rhythm of her heart calmed. She could see this, very clearly actually. She was amazed it had taken her so long.


End file.
